Accidents
by isaias.rondon
Summary: Fic request: Elsa and Anna are normal sisters until one day Elsa sees Anna in her nightgown, which reveals a bit too much. Despite her best efforts, Elsa can't forget the way Anna looked or how it made her feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic request:** Elsa and Anna are normal sisters until one day Elsa sees Anna in her nightgown, which reveals a bit too much. Despite her best efforts, Elsa can't forget the way Anna looked or how it made her feel. But instead of feeling guilty when Anna gives her playful kisses and hugs, Elsa decides to enjoy it, even taking it a step further to see how Anna reacts. A kiss on the lips, too long hug, etc. Ends with Elsa seducing Anna. Pref. while on the throne, as Anna's in her lap.

**Author's note:** This is for Tumblr user opus-bloom. Thank you for sending this request in. I'm so sorry for how this turned out though. It took a while for me to get my muse to cooperate. I hope you enjoy this and that I filled this request to your liking. Shout out to Tumblr user hawthorneox for sending me that song, thanks a bunch! Also sorry for any and all mistakes since I just rushed this fic hoping to get it done by Valentine's but oh well, it turned into another monster. So I thought of cutting this into two parts. This is part one and part two will be uploaded soon. And for those who know me because of my other fics, namely The Promise, I'll update it soon-ish.

* * *

**Title:** Accidents

**Part: **1 of 2

**Warning:** Incest

* * *

The pale glow of the moon gently caresses the massive windows of the castle, entering the empty hallways and lighting a path for a platinum blonde girl. She walks silently, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the night. The girl exhales slowly, closing her eyes and willing all the soreness to leave her be. She had been sitting in her office all day; going through documents, signing treaties, and making sure that her kingdom is running well without any debacles. Some may think that being a ruler is all fun and games. They make the rules so there really is no downside to it but it really isn't like that. All the paper work can make anyone want to run away, including her.

She just wants to crash in her bed and forget all the poise and etiquette of being a monarch; that is how tired she is. But she can't at the moment, not until she says goodnight to her sister. With her being held inside her room all day, she didn't even have the time to meet her younger sister for lunch like they usually do. She told Kai to apologize profusely but it isn't the same. She doesn't want her sister to think that she's unimportant or that she's ignoring the strawberry blonde again. Never again, that's what she vowed herself.

Thinking about her sister, a small smile forms upon the older girl's lips. It had been three months since her coronation. Three months since she feared her powers so much that it enveloped Arendelle in what seemed to be an eternal winter. Three months since her sister went after her. Three months since she accidentally froze Anna's heart. Anna, her sister, who willingly sacrificed herself for her. Anna who froze into solid ice just to save her. Anna whose act of true love for her thawed the ice in her heart. Anna who loves her. Her, her who only shut her younger sister out. Her who lived year after year in fear of losing her sister, too afraid of the possibility that she may really lose Anna forever.

It was so close to happening too.

But it didn't. Anna is safe and they're fixing the relationship that was broken because of an accident thirteen years ago. She sighs gently, looking back at everything that has happened in their lives. There's still so much more that they need to talk about, so much more to learn about one another. They have been apart for so many years that they seem like strangers to each other but they're getting there. They'll be okay because Anna loves her and she loves Anna. And if there's something that she has learned from all of these years apart, it's that love can make anything happen; even thaw a frozen heart.

It has thawed hers after all.

Her heart wasn't literally frozen like her sister's but it felt like it. She had to hide, conceal who she was from the one person she badly wanted to reach out to. She had to endure, day after day, of hearing her sister knocking on her door. Begging her, asking her what she did wrong. She nearly opened the door and flung herself to Anna because there's nothing more heartbreaking than her sister crying. And yet she stayed put, crying on the other side of the door while she crushes her little sister's spirit as she breaks inside from all the pain she's causing Anna. Her heart froze slowly, steeling herself, making her unfeeling. Turning her into the perfect girl that she always needed to be. One fit to rule a kingdom that she didn't even want. But Anna saved her.

Anna always saves her.

Reaching the younger girl's bedroom door, she pauses. Facing a door separating her from her sister brings back memories of what seemed to be a past life. She doesn't even deserve to open the door, let alone knock. Anna has knocked on her door countless of times but never once did she open them, never once did she let her sister in. But that was before. Now, their doors are always open; she can just go and enter her sister's room because they are never shutting each other out again. Never.

The girl touches the knob and twists, smiling at feeling the door to be unlocked. She pushes the door open and enters, closing it once she's inside. She looks up, greeting her sister. "Anna, I just wanted to te-"

Her eyes widen as her breath is immediately knocked out of her. Standing beside the large bed at the right side of the room is Anna. The younger girl has her hands up, stretching them as her mouth releases a mighty yawn that only Anna can surely do. But it's not the yawning that is of concern to the older girl. No, it's the way her sister looks at this moment.

Her sister who even though is surely not the picture of sophisticated grace right now still seems to be an image of perfection. Her sister who is bathed with moonlight streaming in from the windows making her seem to glow. Her sister who has her hair cascading down her back instead of the braided pigtail she always has during the light of day. Her sister who is only wearing a very short, very white, very sheer nightgown.

The straps hanging on the younger girl's shoulders are so thin, it's a wonder that it's keeping the material in place and giving her sister the little bit of modesty it can offer. Anna's freckled shoulders are on display, and the older girl can't help but want to move closer and memorize each one. Catching her thoughts, the platinum blonde looks down but only sees her sister's legs. She doesn't even know that Anna has legs that seemed to go on and on. Were they always like that? She wants to run her fingers over the smooth expanse of skin showing and bring those legs around her body as she… Wait, what?

She gasps, hurriedly moving back only to bump against the door behind her. Blindly, she tries to reach for the door knob. Her eyes are still stuck at the image before her, etching itself into her memory. Hearing the fumbling of the older girl, Anna turns and sees her sister leaning against the door. She brings her hands down from the yawn and smiles. "Elsa? Elsa! Hey!"

Anna walks towards her sister, the smile still on her face and excitement shining in her eyes but the older girl seems to only panic even more. With every step the younger girl takes, the better view Elsa has of her sister's… figure and that makes her feel something, something she shouldn't feel. Unexpectedly, an ice wall emerges from the floor, separating the two sisters. "Wha- Elsa! What are you doing?" Anna touches the wall, trying to move it but she can't. She starts to bang on the wall with her fists but Elsa doesn't hear any of it. Her heart is beating, her mind is running; she can't seem to focus on anything except the image of Anna in her nightgown.

What is this? What is this feeling that suddenly rushed over her? It's new but it isn't, she knows this feeling but it has always been beneath the surface before. So close but so far away. Yet it's there, waiting for her to notice it. And now that she does, it's wrapping her in its shroud. Enveloping her being and taking over her senses. All of this is because of her sister.

Because of Anna.

Her sister has always been beautiful. They haven't interacted much while growing up because of that accident but she saw glimpses of her sister. Every time she saw Anna even for just a second, she can't help but think she's even more beautiful than the last time. Now, she's a goddess, there's no other word to describe her. A goddess with long flowing hair running down her shoulders. Vibrant electric blue eyes and a smile so beautiful it can make anyone feel the warmth that seems to radiate from the girl. Her mere presence can light up the whole room.

She has not seen someone as gorgeous as her sister. Yes, Anna said she was beautifuller, to quote the younger girl's words, but she begs to differ. There's just something about the younger girl that draws her in. Something that pulls her and makes her want to run towards her sister, hold the younger girl's face in her hands, and ki-.

A cry of anguish jolts the older girl away from her thoughts. Confusedly, she looks for the owner of the voice only to have her eyes widen as she sees her sister's form crumpling down to the floor from the other side of the ice wall. Acting on instinct, she immediately thaws the ice and rushes to the younger girl. Kneeling beside her sister, she wraps her arms around the younger girl and brings her close to herself. She holds Anna tightly as her sister latches herself to Elsa, crying on the older girl's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Anna. It was an accident. You caught me by surprise. I'm so sorry." Elsa whispers lowly, her voice thick with guilt. She can't believe she just did that. She can't believe she made an ice wall to separate her from her sister. In her defense though, it really was an accident. Seeing Anna like that for the first time just… made her panic? Is that the right term? She has seen Anna before but not in that state of undress or is it under dress? But they were children then, it doesn't count. Right? Her mind is so confused right now.

Elsa also can't believe that she was, is having thoughts and feelings for Anna. Thoughts and feelings she shouldn't even have in the first place. She shouldn't even be thinking about those sort of things for her sister especially if said sister is crying in her arms but she can't seem to help herself. Holding the younger girl so close, she can feel that her sister is very much naked underneath this fabric that she's wearing. She can't think of it as anything more because of how tiny the nightgown is. And from her position, she can see that it has rode up her sister's bare legs again like when she was yawning a while ago, showing more skin than before.

Dear god, please give her strength.

"Don't leave me again, Elsa. Please." Anna whimpers against her neck. The older girl feels a tug in her heartstrings at hearing her sister's plea. Her icy blue eyes immediately soften as her mind seems to focus on her distressed sister, she can worry about everything else after she has calmed Anna down. Anna is more important than her thoughts and feelings. "I won't, Anna. I'm here, I won't leave you."

Sniffling, the younger girl looks up. Elsa smiles shyly; reaching out, moving her sister's hair away from her adorably freckled face, and tucking it behind Anna's ear. She slowly leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead lovingly. Her lips seem to tingle from the contact against Anna's skin but she gives this no mind. Anna needs her right now, that's all that matters. "Hi, firefly." Anna giggles, a smile lighting up her face as she snuggles close to Elsa. "Hi, flurry."

Elsa smiles, leaning closer to her sister. Her arms tighten their hold around the younger girl as she rests her head against Anna's shoulder while her sister does the same. They stay like that for what seems like eternity, both not wanting to let the other go. Their hearts beat in time with one another, comforting each other with their steady rhythm. They both sigh at the same time, tearing laughter from both of their lips.

Elsa gets herself under control first and kisses Anna again, this time on the younger girl's cheek. Her lips staying a second longer than normal but she pulls away, not wanting to look suspicious to her sister. All she can think about is pressing her lips against, no, she shouldn't think like that; she smiles at the younger girl, willing herself to conceal the feelings whirling inside of her. "I'm right here, Anna."

The younger girl grins, bringing her arms around her sister's neck and kisses Elsa's cheek as well. "I know. Why did you freak out anyway?" Elsa immediately flushes, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looks down, not wanting to see her sister's reaction. "I-It was a-an accident. I d-didn't know you were about to go to bed."

Anna laughs at her sister's words, making the older girl look up with question in her eyes. At the back of her mind, she can't help but notice that her sister has a melodic laughter. It is such a lovely sound that fills her chest with warmth. "It's okay, Elsa! You don't need to be shy! We bathed together when we were kids, remember?"

The older girl's mind suddenly recalls all those times when she and Anna were inside the baths, playing with the water as Gerda tries to scrub the both of them clean. Both of them laughing and just having a good time. The memory suddenly morphs though as the older girl thinks about her and Anna bathing but not like when they were children. Her mind forms an image of Anna wet from the water of the tub as the younger girl straddles her sister with her lips kissing down her jaw towards… No! She can't think like that right now! Not with Anna practically naked on top of her.

Oh my! Anna is almost naked and on top of her!

Elsa squeaks, jumping away from the embrace with her sister and surprising the younger girl from the sudden movement. "I just wanted to say good night and that I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Anna." Elsa rushes out, moving quickly towards the door and leaving the room like she was being burned alive. Flecks of snow follow her every step, forming and falling down the floor. She doesn't see her sister looking at her oddly since she was too focused on pushing the thoughts away from her mind while she hurriedly makes her way to her bedroom.

* * *

"Elsa… Psst… Wake up, Elsa." A voice whispers somewhere close to a sleeping form bundled up in sheets. Elsa turns away from the voice, mumbling something about needing five more minutes. This makes the owner of the voice giggle as a finger pokes the older girl lightly. "Come on, Elsa. Wake up."

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbles exasperated, willing herself to go back to the world of the unconscious. She is still so tired from having worked all of yesterday and needs all the rest she can get for another day of reading over paperwork. She knows that the sun is not up yet so she deserves to spend what little time she has on sleep, especially since she was up all night.

The sheets she has draped over herself is immediately pulled away from her as a body jumps on top of Elsa, making her groan. Even after all these years, Anna can still be so pushy with playing when the 'sky is awake' but she doesn't fault the younger girl. They have been separated for so long after all and she understands the need to be closer, she just wishes that it happens after she gets a decent amount of sleep. She opens her eyes to admonish the younger girl for suddenly jumping on top of her only to gasp lightly at the sight before her.

Anna is wearing the same nightgown that she had last night. The same outfit that seemed to be carved at the back of her eyelids because even when she closes her eyes, she can still see the image of her sister in it. But the sight before her is even more awe-inducing than the night before. Mostly because the straps of the said nightgown are slowly falling off her sister's shoulders letting anyone who dares to look see a glimpse of the younger girl's cleavage. If anyone else does dare to look at her sister, they'll surely find themselves frozen solid because no one is allowed to look at Anna like this. Not even that donkey faced reindeer guy who she can't remember the name at the moment. Thank god, Anna broke it off with him and thought of just being friends. If that guy even touched her sister, she would kill him because Anna belongs to her. That's right, no one is allowed to touch Anna, not even look at her in a funny way because Anna is hers. She has always been hers.

…

…

…

Wait…

…

…

…

Oh no… No… No… No…

She can't.

But she does.

She loves Anna.

She loves Anna more than a sister.

She's in love with her sister.

As the realization washes over her, she looks at the girl straddling her in a new light. As if she can see clearly now and there's nothing blocking her vision. Her icy blue eyes widen as Anna smirks at her. Seeing her younger sister with that look on her face makes her want to whimper. How can her sister look like this? How can her sister elicit such a reaction from her with just a tiny movement of the lips? Lips? Her eyes trail down and stare at the lips of the younger girl. Elsa feels her throat suddenly drying up as she unconsciously licks her lips. The action only seems to entice Anna as she slowly leans forward, letting her body touch the older girl's beneath her. Elsa feels a shudder run down her spine at feeling Anna resting above her. Her eyes never leaving her sister's lips, wanting to know how it would feel like to have them on her own. Wanting to taste them against her lips. "You finally figured it out, flurry."

Elsa immediately tears her eyes away from her sister's lips to look at Anna's eyes. Those lightning blue orbs that are usually so lively, so vibrant are now darkening with a swirl of emotions. Love, adoration, longing, lust, acceptance; there are just too many to identify but the older girl understands. She understands what Anna means. Elsa nods slowly, her eyes glazing over; mesmerized at the sight of her sister. She tilts her head up, closing her eyes and capturing the younger girl's lips in hers.

The kiss is chaste. Like tasting a new delicacy for the first time, apprehensive yet excited. Their lips mould against one another and the older girl can't help but feel tingles running all over her body as warmth bubbles in her chest. Only Anna can make her feel this warmth.

With powers over winter comes the inevitable fact of how cold she always is. She doesn't mind one bit because it never bothered her but growing up, she wondered what warmth felt like. After the accident, she forgot what it feels like to be warm. She lived in fear, of ice and cold and darkness. Even with their parents showing her how much they do love her, it wasn't the same to what Anna makes her feel. She knows that her parents feared her powers, why would they make a prison specifically designed for her if they didn't, but Anna never did. Anna never feared her powers, never feared her. Anna still doesn't. In her sister's eyes, she is no monster. She is not someone to be feared but loved.

She can feel tears welling up in her closed eyes and slowly trickling down her cheeks. She can taste her tears upon her lips and knows that Anna can as well but all Elsa does is bring her hands around the younger girl, pulling her close. Letting every emotion, all the love and gratitude and remorse and regret and longing, just everything, be felt in this kiss.

Elsa feels her sister slowly pulling away from the kiss. She opens her eyes to see Anna smiling gently at her. The older girl feels her sister cupping her cheeks in her hands lovingly as Anna brushes her tears away. She smiles back, moving her head slightly to place a kiss against the younger girl's palm.

"Don't cry, Elsa." Anna whispers lowly. She places a light kiss against her sister's forehead then moving her lips lower to her cheeks and planting kisses on them as well. She moves again and this time hovers above Elsa's lips, her eyes closing as she exhales. "You have me. Don't worry. I love you."

The older girl's breath hitches as her heart misses a beat. Everything went still for a moment but then immediately restarts again. Her heart starts beating fast, she inhales deeply as her eyes shine with wonder. She already heard Anna say this. Her sister said it after she thawed and every moment after. But hearing the younger girl say those same words now, it's like hearing them again for the first time. "You love me?"

Anna laughs that entrancing laughter of hers, making the older girl smile. Her sister is really just so beautiful. She raises her hands and lightly caresses her sister's freckled cheeks. Her knuckles grazing gently against the skin before she cups them in her palms, stopping the younger girl's laughter as she brings Anna's face lower and captures her sister's lips in another kiss.

Unlike the one before, this kiss is nothing but chaste. Their teeth clash as a hunger burns inside of them. A gentle nip to the older girl's lips brings out a moan from Elsa, letting Anna slip her tongue inside her sister's parted lips. Feeling the younger girl's tongue tasting her, Elsa moans louder as her hands snake around her sister. Pulling the younger girl close, she lets Anna dictate the pace of the kiss.

Elsa feels that warmth building inside of her again. But this time it isn't really just warmth, it's a fire. Like molten lava, or what she thinks it will feel like if she touches lava, is running down through her veins. Coursing around her body and settling somewhere near the pit of her stomach. There's a burning there, a coiling, something she can't explain just that there's a need, a want. Her body moves by itself, humping upwards but instead of feeling the soft body of her sister, she feels something hard and solid instead. She opens her eyes only to see Anna frozen solid in front of her. A scream tears away from her lips before blackness consumes her.

* * *

"ANNA!"

Sitting upright in bed, Elsa pants loudly. Sweat dripping down her forehead even though the room is frosted in ice. She looks up and starts searching for her sister only to come up with an empty room. Sighing, she plops back on her bed and brings her right arm to cover her face.

It was just a dream. A very vivid dream. A dream about Anna being frozen but Anna isn't frozen, she's sleeping in her room. She can go check right now if she wants. She doesn't need to panic. Anna is safe. Anna is alive. It wasn't her fault. It was an accident.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

Elsa takes off the sheets on her, gets out of bed, and walks out of the bedroom. Her mind is reeling so much, she didn't even bother to thaw the ice covering her room or even find any slippers to wear. Walking barefoot on the empty hall, she can see the beginning of dawn streaming in from the windows. She wrings her hands nervously, still too shaken up by the dream to calm down. She breathes deeply, telling herself over and over again that Anna is safe. She curls towards herself as she hurriedly walks down the hallway to her sister's room.

She reaches Anna's bedroom door and immediately opens it, not thinking about anything else except for the need to see her sister. Creeping in slowly, she stops a few steps before reaching the bed. She gives off a sigh as she sees her sister's sleeping form, laughing lightly as she hears Anna snore. She tiptoes towards her sister, kneeling on Anna's bedside and letting her hand touch the younger girl's cheek lightly to make herself believe that this is reality.

Her hand cups her sister's cheek lovingly as her eyes soften with relief. Seeing Anna like this calms the raging emotions running rampant inside of her just moments ago. Like magic, everything just stills as if Anna is the buoy that keeps her afloat from drowning. Anna is safe. Anna is right here. She's sleeping in her bed peacefully.

Elsa's lips form a gentle smile and she leans in slowly, giving a light kiss to her sister's forehead. She feels her sister shift from the action, she slowly pulls away to see the younger girl's face more clearly. She knows that Anna is waking up. She doesn't even feel guilty for waking her sister, too relieved to even bother thinking about things other than the fact that Anna is safe. That is all that matters.

The strawberry blonde girl's eyes slowly flutter open as Elsa smiles wider. Seeing her sister's lightning blue orbs sends a flutter in her chest, warmth spreading immediately across her being. The older girl leans down again and plants a loving kiss on Anna's cheek. "Hi, firefly."

"Elsa?" The younger girl asks confusedly, wrinkling her nose. Elsa giggles at the adorable expression on her sister's face. Feeling that same tug at her heartstrings from the night before. Suddenly, like a tidal wave, the other events from her dream crash over her including the realization of her feelings for her sister. Her eyes widen as she moves back slightly but a voice stills her and brings her back to reality. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

Looking down, she sees the worried expression on her sister's face; the same expression as the one Anna had last night when the she rushed towards her weeping sister on the floor. Elsa remembers the events from the night before and guilt washes over. She just left her sister. How can she do that? She told herself she will never leave Anna again. What did she do? She shouldn't have let her feelings get the better of her. Anna is more important after all. Hasn't she learned anything? Hiding things from her sister will only end badly but this is different. She loves Anna. She doesn't want her sister to turn away from her, to be disgusted with her. But maybe Anna feels the same; she has a chance, doesn't she? She bites her lower lip lightly, her mind running again with so many thoughts.

Ice starts to form along the walls of the younger girl's room but Elsa is too lost in her own mind to care. Suddenly, she feels herself being wrapped up in a tight embrace. Her sister's face resting on her shoulder as Anna's arms wind themselves around her neck, pulling her closer. "It's okay, Elsa. You had a dream again, didn't you? I'm right here, flurry. I'm right here."

Elsa shakes her head, wanting the other girl to let go. How can her sister touch her when she's having these thoughts. Anna should stay away from her. She's a monster after all. But her sister doesn't let go, only tightening the hold she has on Elsa. "Please let me in, flurry. I love you, remember? I love you, Elsa."

A memory pushes its way to the forefront of Elsa's mind. A memory from three months ago. A memory of Olaf saying an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. True love. Anna truly does love her. No matter what she does or what she feels, Anna will always love her. Anna will always be there for her. Anna loves her.

Elsa's arms wrap around her sister, holding the younger girl close to herself. The ice inside the room suddenly stops spreading. She buries her face on the crook of Anna's neck as a sob escapes her lips. Tears flow down her cheeks as she clings to her sister tightly. Her heart beating fast but a lightness enveloping her being, like a weight has been lifted from her.

She loves Anna. And Anna loves her. She isn't sure if it's the same way that she feels for her sister. She isn't sure if it's more than just love for a family member but right now, it's okay. Just having Anna in her arms is enough for now. But she'll find a way to know what her sister feels soon enough. She'll figure out if Anna loves her as more than a sister. Because she is Anna's true love after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **For Tumblr user opus-bloom, this is the second part of your request. I'm so sorry for taking so long. And I don't think this is how you thought it would be like but I hope you like it. To those who read my other fic, read as The Promise, I'm not **abandoning** it. Life makes me busy, guys. As much as I want to be always writing, I can't but I'm trying my best. I'm trying to finish the next chapter so I hope to update that next so please be patient.

* * *

**Title:** Accidents

**Part:** 2 of 2

**Warnings:** Incest, NSFW

* * *

A strawberry blonde girl hums a tune as she skips her way through the various halls of the castle, on her way to lunch with her sister. She doesn't know why but after that night with Elsa accidentally making that ice wall between them for reasons she doesn't really know, running away soon afterward only to come back the morning after which is just really bizarre; her sister has changed.

It's not a bad change, it's a good change. A great change. Elsa spends more time with her. Initiating hugs more and kissing her. Well, not kissing her kissing her. Kisses happen on the lips after all and Elsa only kisses her cheeks and forehead and hands… but there was that one time that it was almost a kiss, Elsa kissed her at the corner of her lips then. Does that count? Maybe she should go ask someone if that counts. What would it even feel like to kiss Elsa? She bets it will be awesome. Her sister is wonderful after all. She's just the most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect role model Arendelle has ever seen. No, better make that the whole world has ever seen. That's better. And kissing her will be just as perfect as everything else that Elsa does.

A blush forms on the girl's freckled face. She shouldn't be thinking about Elsa like that. She knows she loves Elsa. Like love love Elsa. Love Elsa in a way that she should love Kristoff but she doesn't feel that way for the guy. Only Elsa can make her feel those butterflies in her stomach although if she's being completely honest, she thinks it's more like trolls running around inside her than butterflies. Not to mention she gets really flustered with her sister. Elsa must think she must be a complete klutz. But at least Elsa smiles when she gets into accidents. Well, gets worried then smiles. But still smiles. And Elsa's smiles are just the best. Like her face just becomes even more beautifuller…

A giggle escapes the younger girl's lips at that thought. That's the first compliment she had given her sister. And she definitely has tried to give more but just looking at Elsa makes her feel like no words can ever compare to her sister. The only one she can think of is wow but that just sounds stupid, right? Who is she kidding anyway? Elsa won't ever see her as anyone more, she's just her sister. She'll just have to face the fact that someday Elsa will find some prince or king that will sweep her off her feet while she just stays in the background wishing her sister all the happiness in the world because Elsa deserves that.

For now though, she'll cherish every moment with her sister. Elsa may not love her the way that she loves Elsa but that's okay. Anything is better than Elsa ignoring her after all. If her sister shuts her out again, she doesn't even know how she'll cope.

That ice wall accident made her know that she won't last if Elsa severed all ties with her. Seeing something separating her from her sister again was suffocating. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she'll die. That's why she has to hide these feelings because Elsa will surely turn away from her. What was she even thinking? Wearing that nightgown in the first place, she must be insane, right? She knows that Elsa will come say good night to her, the older girl always does. But her sister goes the extra mile when she misses their lunch dates. Well, it isn't really a date but she can think that it is, right? Anyway, she knows that Elsa will come and she just thought that maybe Elsa would notice her if she wore the nightgown. She read in books that is how women make themselves noticed after all but maybe it doesn't work on other girls.

Whatever it was, the events after serves her right for thinking that she has a chance with her sister. Why would Elsa even like her? She's just completely ordinary. There's nothing special about her. And Elsa deserves someone special.

Sighing, she reaches the door to the dining hall. She breathes deeply and forces a large smile on her lips. Her sister will worry about her if she sees she isn't smiling. Why does she always have to be so happy? It's tiresome. Sometimes she just wants to mope around the castle, thinking about why she had to fall in love with her sister. Not that she's complaining or anything but it's just really hard hiding how she feels for Elsa. Sometimes she just wants to run towards her sister, jump in the older girl's arms, and kiss her. But she can't and that just makes her sad.

Anna opens the door and enters the dining hall. Smiling genuinely at seeing her sister already sitting at the head of the table. "Hi, Elsa! Did you have a good day?" She grins brightly and skips towards her sister as Elsa laughs lightly. She can't get enough of that sound. If Elsa would let her, she'll just make her sister laugh all the time because seeing Elsa so happy makes her happy as well.

"Hello, Anna. I had as good a day as the last few weeks but now it's better." Elsa smiles softly, her eyes never leaving her sister's. Anna smiles back, her heart thumping loudly against her chest. She can't help it. It's just when Elsa looks at her like that, she feels that the world melts away and it's only her and Elsa. The younger girl grins wider, sitting down at her place on the long table to the right of her sister. "Oh? Why is it better? Are we having chocolates for dessert?"

"No, it's because you're here." Anna's eyes widen at that statement, a blush immediately creeping up her cheeks. That's also one of the things that changed with Elsa. The older girl seems to say things that makes Anna feel hope. Hope that her sister feels the same way for her but maybe she's just looking into things too much. Well, Elsa has said that she loves her back but maybe it's not in the same way that she loves Elsa. She's just going in circles with these thoughts. Maybe she should just tell Elsa that she loves her more than a sister. But if Elsa rejects her, she'll just break. She'll die because she can't live without her sister. Why is this so hard?

A chuckle takes the younger girl away from her thoughts as Elsa gently takes her hands in hers. "I'm serious, firefly. My days always get better when we're together." The older girl brings Anna's hands up towards her lips and gives each palm a kiss. Anna can't help but flush more, shudders running down her spine. If this is what Elsa can do with just kissing her palms, what would happen if it's on her lips or somewhere else…

The clattering of plates disrupts the moment the two siblings are sharing. Anna laughs awkwardly, pulling her hands away from her sister's, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, and ducking her head soon after. She doesn't notice the fierce glare that her sister is sending the servant that has just entered the room. A plate is placed in the middle of the two girls while the servant quickly scurries away, fearing for his life.

Anna looks up but immediately scrunches her face. There's only a bowl of various sliced fruits placed on top of a plate to make it easier to carry. She turns a questioning look at her sister but Elsa only smirks at her. Her breath hitches at the sight of it. Elsa smirking just tends to do things to her. Elsa in general just does things to her, period. All good things but things just the same. She sees her sister pick up a piece of pineapple, foregoing the use of a fork, and brings it up to her lips. The older girl takes a bite, juice dripping down her lips. She pulls the rest of the fruit away, licking her lips, and offering the half eaten pineapple to Anna.

The younger girl blinks once, twice, thrice. Her mind is going so fast that she doesn't even know what she's really thinking. Her body moves automatically, leaning down and opening her mouth as Elsa plops the fruit inside her mouth. She chews slowly, her eyes never leaving her sister's. Elsa's smirk just stays in place as the younger girl swallows the offered fruit. Anna sees her sister raising her brow after she ate the pineapple, making the younger girl tilt her head slightly in confusion. "Aren't you going to feed me too, Anna? I mean, it's the right thing to do since I just fed you after all."

The younger girl sputters, choking on air as her eyes widen in shock. Did she just hear her sister right? Did Elsa just ask her to feed her? She must be dreaming. That's it. She tripped, bumped her head, and became unconscious. Or maybe she died. No, that's just really sad and scary so it's a dream. Yeah, this is all a dream and if it is, she never wants to wake up. Elsa being here is reason enough for that, not to mention what's happening but that's just like icing on the cake.

She gulps visibly, her hand trembling slightly as she goes to reach for a fruit inside the bowl. She picks up a slice of apple and deciding to mimic her sister, she takes a bite of it and offers the rest to Elsa. The older girl leans forward and bites the rest, pulling away to smile at Anna before chewing the fruit in her mouth. The younger girl looks at her sister mesmerized; from the moment that Elsa took the apple from her fingers to her swallowing, she just can't seem to look away.

The older girl licks her lips again and Anna follows the movement of her sister's tongue. Was Elsa always this sexy? Well, if she's being honest, after seeing her in the ice palace for the first time, she has always seen her sister as sexy. But not like right now. It's like she just got a million times sexier, maybe more than that. And she's loving every second of it. Yeah, maybe she is dead after all because, well, if she isn't, she'll die anyway from all the feelings that her sister is giving her.

She sees Elsa taking a piece of strawberry from the bowl and Anna can't help but lick her lips. Strawberries have always been a favorite of hers and just thinking that her sister is going to feed the fruit to her is making her quite excited. She doesn't notice the older girl smirk wider before bringing the fruit to her lips, biting it, and giving a low moan after.

"Oh my god." Anna whispers lowly. Did Elsa just…? She can swear that she heard her sister moan. And my god, it was the sexiest sound she has ever heard. She thought that Elsa laughing is the best sound ever but she was so wrong. Hearing the older girl moan, it awakened something inside her. Like a thirst that doesn't want to be quenched started inside of her. She wants to make her sister do it again and again and again. She just wants to reach out and press Elsa's lips against hers while she ravishes her sister on the dining table. She wants to rip that dress off her sister and have her hands roam that glorious body that she knows lies beneath. She… she sees Elsa bringing the strawberry to her lips and she opens her mouth in compliance because she doesn't want her sister to know that she's having very dirty thoughts at the moment.

Her tongue accidentally darts out and grazes the older girl's fingers as she tries to take the fruit in her mouth. Anna hears Elsa gasp lightly, pulling her hand slowly away but the younger girl doesn't give this any mind. Her tongue is tingling from having had a small taste of her sister. Yes, it was only for a second but that doesn't change the fact that she tasted Elsa. Elsa's finger but still it's Elsa. And it was delicious. How can Elsa be so delicious?

Absentmindedly, she picks a fruit from the bowl and bites it, not looking at what it is. She hurriedly pulls the squished remains of the fruit from her lips and sees a mangled grape in her hands from gripping the tiny fruit too hard. Sheepishly, Anna shrugs, decides to just eat the grape, and take another fruit to feed her sister but Elsa's hand darts out and grips her wrist. Pulling the hand with the remains of the grape close to her lips, Elsa leans down and eats the grape from her sister's palm.

Anna's eyes widen, feeling Elsa's tongue licking her hand. Her face immediately flushes as she feels the room seem to get hotter. Or maybe it is just her. She thinks that since Elsa ate the fruit, the older girl will release her hold on her wrist but Elsa only pulls her hand closer to herself. Before Anna can even question what her sister is doing, she suddenly feels her finger being sucked into her sister's mouth.

Her breath hitches as her eyes widen even more, her throat suddenly feeling incredibly parched. She can feel her sister's tongue wrapping itself around her finger, licking the juice from the grape off of it. She feels her sister sucking her finger and a groan tears itself away from her lips.

The sound seems to end the trance that the two sisters are in as Elsa immediately releases Anna's hand from her hold. The older girl looks up at her sister and Anna can see fear, embarrassment, and something else swirling inside her sister's icy blue eyes. Elsa stands, her cheeks flushing, and leaves the room hurriedly. Anna can only stare at her sister's retreating form, her mind buzzing. She looks down and raises the hand that her sister was holding only seconds ago. She can still feel the older girl's lips around the finger Elsa was sucking. What just happened?

* * *

Anna walks determinedly down the castle hallway. She can't take this, whatever it is, anymore. It's been a month. A month since that ice wall accident. A month since Elsa started acting like some enchantress when the two of them are left alone to their own devices. It's been two days since that lunch where her sister very provocatively ate a grape, not just any grape but a grape that she ate half of, from her palm then licked said palm that had the grape's juice. Then suck her finger! This is going too far and she needs answers.

It's driving her crazy. She can't shake the memory of Elsa licking and sucking her finger away from her mind. Her mind keeps replaying the incident every moment since it happened. She didn't know that licking a finger can be so… so… just so! Everything is just frustrating!

She turns right at a fork in the hallway, knowing that Elsa is in the throne room right now. Her sister always tries to meet the townsfolk before lunch to see what they may need. Elsa likes hearing what the people have to say and that's why Anna knows that her sister is fit to be a ruler but she shouldn't be thinking about that. Thinking about Elsa will only end with her thinking about that lunch they had two days ago and she can't be distracted right now.

She sees people leaving the room that she's headed to. She smiles slightly, thanking her luck that she won't be barging in and making a scene like she thought she would. She slips inside the throne room, closes the door, and locks it. She doesn't want anyone going in or Elsa finding a way to escape this conversation again. She tried to talk to her sister immediately after she pulled herself away from the daze she was in. But Elsa always seems to find an excuse to stop Anna from asking the question that she has been itching to ask since two days ago.

She marches towards the throne but immediately halts in her tracks. Her sister is sitting on the throne with her legs crossed, face resting against her palm as she stares distractedly out the window. The sunlight streaming in from the massive windows seems to cast a glow around her sister, making Elsa even more ethereal than usual.

The younger girl can't believe that there is such beauty like the one her sister seems to possess. Other people may be jealous of how Elsa can be this beautiful but it only leaves her awestruck. She can't believe that she has a sister that may as well be a living goddess. What? Elsa has powers, she's magic then add what she looks like and that's just what a goddess is. She's not making this stuff up, nope. Elsa is a goddess and no one can tell her otherwise.

"Kai, I thought I told you not to disturb me right now. I don't want any more visitors." Elsa's voice rings around the room, holding a tinge of authority. A shiver runs down Anna's frame at hearing her sister speak like this. When they talk, Elsa is always so loving, so caring. Sometimes her sister can be stern but she hasn't really heard Elsa's voice be commanding. If her sister asked her to kneel using that voice, she'd do it and more. Maybe that's something that all rulers have. She vaguely remembers papa having that same tone but not as good as Elsa's.

She walks slowly towards the throne, stopping at the foot of the dais. She clears her throat, waiting for her sister to acknowledge her. Anna sees her sister give a sigh before turning her gaze away from the window to look in front of her. The older girl's eyes widen a fraction as she exhales, "Anna."

"We need to talk… please." Anna plays with her hands as she looks expectantly at her sister. She badly wants to know. She wants to know what everything means. She wants to know why Elsa did the things she has. She wants to know if Elsa loves her like she loves the older girl.

Seeing Elsa not moving or saying anything, she decides to just blurt everything out. "I don't understand, Elsa. Just… this month, after you accidentally made that ice wall which I already forgave you for so don't you dare apologize again, it's just been amazing. Like a dream. We were having so much fun. You made time for me. We made snow people! Well, snow creatures if you add Toby the dragon but still!" Anna grins at her sister and seeing Elsa smile in return fuels her to continue. She takes one step up the dais, moving a little bit closer to her sister.

"You read me books like you used to. We ate chocolate! It has just been amazing. But two days ago… with lunch… Why did you do that, Elsa?" Anna's eyes silently begs the older girl to tell her. She needs to know. She sees Elsa bite her lower lip and the action distracts her from the thoughts she's having. She leans forward only to stumble at the next step of the dais. Flailing, she tries to recover her balance but fails and falls forward. Landing on top of Elsa with her lips touching the older girl's.

Her eyes widen and she pulls away quickly. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss you! I mean, I wanted to but not like that! I-" Anna's mouth drops in shock as her hand clamps over it. She just said she wanted to kiss Elsa. Well, she really does but did she need to just blurt it out. Elsa must think she's a freak. Elsa is going to hate her now, she'll lose her sister forever. Why can't she just do something right?

Anna feels tears welling up in her eyes. She tries to turn away and run out of the room but feels a gentle hand taking hold of her waist and pulling her towards her sitting sister. The older girl coaxes Anna to sit on her lap as Elsa pulls her close. Anna feels her sister lightly turn her face so that she is looking towards the older girl; the younger girl is surprised at not seeing any disgust from her sister. "You want to kiss me?"

"I-It was a-an accident!" Anna stutters out, closing her eyes as tears stream down her cheeks. Elsa holds the younger girl lovingly, comforting her sister until Anna's sobs slowly end. The younger girl slowly looks at her sister but she only sees love and affection painting Elsa's face. She feels her sister cup her cheeks as the older girl breathes out, "That's not what I asked, firefly. Do you want to kiss me?"

Anna gulps audibly, her head slowly nodding once. She sees her sister smile gently at her. "Then consider this an accident as well." Before Anna can ask what the older girl means, she feels Elsa's lips on hers. Her eyes widen before she immediately closes them and kisses her sister back. Her arms automatically wrapping themselves around her sister's neck.

Elsa is kissing her! She's kissing Elsa! Oh my god! Is this real! Maybe she's dreaming again. Maybe she tripped and really hit her head this time. Well, she did trip but she tripped and accidentally kissed her sister. Which then led to her now really kissing her sister. Elsa kissed her but that's not the point! The point is… what is the point anyway? She is kissing Elsa! And it is wonderful!

Her sister's lips are as soft as she thought they will be. And this kiss can't even be more perfect. Wait… what is that thing that's trying to get pass her lips. It's wet and… Oh, it's just Elsa's tongue. No big deal.

A moan tears itself away from Anna's lips and the older girl takes the opportunity to push her tongue inside her sister. Anna feels like her head is going to explode. Elsa's tongue is inside her mouth and it tastes wonderful. She sucks it lightly and she feels her sister moan. And as if lightning struck the younger girl, she immediately pulls away as her eyes widen with shock.

What just happened? She and Elsa just kissed, that's what happened. But why? Does… does this mean that Elsa feels the same way? Does her sister love her as much as she loves Elsa? She needs to know. She has to know. "Elsa-"

A finger touches Anna's lips, stopping her from continuing speaking. She sees her sister looking at her seriously, various emotions swirling in the older girl's eyes. Her shoulders sag as she waits for her sister to speak. "I love you, Anna. And yes, I love you in more than a sisterly way. That day, the day when I saw you in that nightgown, made me realize that I do love you. That I have been in love with you all this time and I was just waiting for you to tell me that you feel the same way as I do."

Anna feels her sister moving the finger on her lips to lightly graze against her freckled cheek. Is she hearing this right? Did Elsa just…? Yeah, she definitely must be dreaming. Only one way to find out if this is real or not. Anna brings her right hand up and quickly slaps herself making Elsa gasp in shock. "Anna!"

"Ow! Okay that hurt, this is not a dream." She holds her stinging cheek in her hand, rubbing it lightly to make the pain go away but a smile slowly forms upon the younger girl's lips as she looks up at her worried sister. Elsa takes Anna's hand in hers and gently pulls it away to look at her sister's cheek. Anna hears her sister sigh as the older girl leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. She shivers lightly at feeling Elsa's cool lips upon her slightly burning cheek and when the older girl pulls away, Anna stares at her sister seriously. Her heart beating fast against her chest.

"You love me." She whispers lowly as if saying the words louder will make Elsa regret saying them. The older girl smiles lightly and nods, bringing her hands to lovingly cup her sister's face again. "I do, Anna. I love you."

Anna squeals in delight, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck. She leans forward and captures Elsa's lips in hers, kissing her sister like how she always wanted to. Not the chaste kiss on the cheek, not a kiss held back for decency's sake but a full blown kiss on the lips. A kiss like how lovers kiss. A kiss like the one they have shared just moments ago.

Anna's lips are against Elsa's, tasting the older girl once again. She can't believe that this is really happening but it is. She's kissing Elsa and she wants… No, she needs more. The younger girl nips lightly at her sister's lower lip and Elsa obliges the silent request, opening her mouth to welcome Anna's tongue. Anna shyly explores the cool mouth of her sister. It tastes exquisite like… Like freshly plucked grapes that were buried under sheets of snow until they froze. And the girl smiles lightly at remembering how Elsa loves eating grapes.

Grapes.

Grape.

Moaning, Anna remembers the incident two days ago. Elsa leaning down to eat the squished fruit on her hand, Elsa licking her palm clean, Elsa sucking her finger. Anna feels a sudden churning at the pit of her stomach. She doesn't understand what it is but she feels something… Just something.

She tries to change positions but feeling that there really isn't anywhere else to go, Anna moves herself to straddle Elsa on the throne instead of sitting sideways on her sister's lap. The older girl's legs are between Anna's knees. It's a good thing that this throne is of their father's and has room for both girls or else it might have been way to cramp for them. In this new position, Anna can move closer to her sister and she does.

Both girls moan at the sudden movement, feeling the other's chest rubbing lightly against one another through their clothes. Anna feels her sister's hands holding her waist and she feels her heart flutter again. Suddenly, the younger girl feels pressure in her chest. Gasping, she pulls away slightly to breathe in much needed oxygen.

She opens her eyes to see Elsa already looking at her and all Anna can do is smile. Giving off a giggle, she grins and leans to kiss Elsa again. She can't get enough of those lips against hers. She won't get enough of kissing her sister. And since Elsa feels the same way she won't have to stop because Elsa will kiss her back every time.

Anna feels slight discomfort with kneeling above her sister and decides to just rest herself on Elsa's lap. As she lowers herself against Elsa's sitting form, she feels her sister's thigh against her center. And it feels… it feels good. Really good. What would happen if she…

"Elsa!" Anna gasps, clutching tighter against her sister. Oh My God! That was just amazing. It felt like lightning shot up her spine, making her shudder. Anna badly wants to feel it again. She grinds down against Elsa as the older girl nibbles lightly on her lower lip. Another bolt of lightning courses through Anna's body. And another. And another.

With every movement, she feels a coiling happening inside of her. She feels so very warm even with Elsa's cool body against hers. She can still feel her sister's lips against hers but her mind feels muddled. She can't think straight. She just feels that coiling and the heat coursing through her. She wants… She doesn't know what she wants but something needs to happen soon because this is just driving her crazy.

Anna doesn't understand what's happening to her. Kissing Elsa is intoxicating. Each time their lips press against one another, she badly craves more. She wants to get nearer to Elsa. And there's that… wetness. She feels wet. She knows she is. She most probably have soaked through her undergarments right now, maybe even through her dress. Elsa must feel how wet she is. She should be ashamed because she's soiling herself while on top of Elsa but she can't seem to stop. Every time her center presses against her sister, it sends that lightning bolt coursing through her body and it feels amazing.

She feels like she's nearing something. Like she just needs a little more push and she'll explode. Anna whines lowly, clinging tighter against her sister. Elsa stopped kissing her moments ago but she can't seem to find it in her to care. She grinds faster against her sister, the fabric of her clothing as well as Elsa's giving her all the friction she's craving.

Suddenly, she feels a gentle bite on her right ear. That ear has always been sensitive. When Elsa and her were younger, Elsa would usually just blow against that ear and Anna will be reduced into a giggling mess. But now, feeling Elsa biting her ear halts everything for her.

For a second, just a second, everything stopped. Anna felt like her whole body shut down for that second. She didn't breathe. She didn't move. Just for that second, Anna was still. Only to restart again on the next one as she feels something exploding inside her. Her back arches, she feels her legs twitching as her fingers seem to dig themselves on Elsa's shoulders.

"ELSA!"

Anna feels ecstasy. She can't explain it, just that it feels so good. She feels herself panting now, her throat aching from how loudly she screamed Elsa's name. Slowly, she opens her eyes to see her sister's wide ones. That's when Anna noticed she soaked through her dress and Elsa's as well. "D-did you just… Anna?"

A blush immediately rushed up Anna's cheeks. She looks down, not wanting to see Elsa's face. She tries to pull away but Elsa kept her in place with her hold on Anna's waist. "I-It was a-an accident again, Elsa! I swear! I didn't… I don't know what happened. I-It… It just felt so good and I don't know w-what came over me. I'm sorry!"

Anna feels Elsa cupping her face and gently brings it up to see the older girl. Elsa smiles, her thumbs drawing circles against Anna's cheeks. Anna smiles back tentatively, still feeling shy. "Anna, it isn't a bad thing. You just-"

Urgent knocking is heard against the throne room doors. "Your Majesty! Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Are you okay? We heard a scream." Anna's eyes widen. No! No! That was Kai. And from the sound of things, he has guards there with him as well. If they come in, they'll see her and Elsa like this. What would they think? Will they be disgusted? What if they separate her from Elsa? No! That can't happen! No!

The knobs of the doors jiggle but the doors stay shut. Anna sighs, the a fit of giggles escape her lips moments after. She sees Elsa staring at her with a raised brow but her lips are twisted in an amused smirk. Anna grins toothily. "I locked the door when I came."

"I'm glad you did. But I also want to try coming now if you don't mind, firefly."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is the end of Accidents although I may or may not write a chapter 3 for this where they will **REALLY** do the frick frack. For now though, Accidents is done and I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.


End file.
